Katara 2
by Macora prime
Summary: Katara and Aang have a son, named Tenzin, who is separated from his family after a tragic accident. Katara must find her son, before he is found by one who seeks revenge for Ozie.
1. New family

**(I know I said I wasn't going to do a sequel for Katara, but I decided that since I did one for my Ice age story, I can do one for Katara, I hope you enjoy this sequel.)**

The Suns light shines over the island of dense jungle trees that cover the land, all the way to tall mountains. The elephants graze in the watering hole, with the water falling off the cliff above. The black, spotted leopards and the, mighty, majestic lions lurk in the shadows of the trees, stalking the black striped, zebra or the horned antelope. While high above the trees, the monkeys leap from branch to branch and birds take flight above in the light blue sky. Up in the trees, surfing their large branches, was the strong and beautiful jungle queen, Katara and with her was her mate, Aang. It had been years after the battle with Ozie. Now grown to the age of young adults, they have became married for a year now and both were leaders of the tribe. Katara was sliding on a large branch, her bare feet moving on the armoured bark of the branch. Aang followed behind her.

"Come on, Aang!" Katara said, looking behind to her beloved husband and laughing, having to enjoy this so much. "I'll race you back."

"Hey, no fair!" Aang said, seeing that she got a head start.

Katara came close to the edge of the branch, she then jumped and grabbed a vine and swung to the next tree. She let go and landed on another branch. Aang, holding his glider then summoned its wings and jumped into the air and flew toward the next tree. The jungle women looked up and saw Aang catching up. The young man then dropped down and landed on the branch in front of his wife.

"Yeah!" the young man cheered.

In the past, the two always loved to tree surf,they race each other every time. This was the first time in several months they've been able to do it again. The two came toward the watering hole, where the elephants are. The couple then jumped out of the trees and landed on the back of the elephant, ad began leaping from one to another. Katara and Aang then jumped where Tantor and Toph, who was sitting on his back, saw them.

Tantor held out his trunk. The two slid on it and down The Elephants back, passing by Toph, making her fall off the elephants back.

"Whoa!" She cried, as she fell into the water.

Aang and katara then jumped back up into the air. Katara grabbed a vine and swung up into the trees. Katara then let go. She flew through the air and the grabbed another vine. Aang glided up and landed on a branch of a tree, he then leaped and grabbed a vine and swung. Katara, looked back and saw Aang gaining on her. Tantor watched the two race out of sight.

The elephant sighed in happiness for his friend.

"They look so happy together." Tantor said. "Right Toph?"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of bubbles to his side. The elephant turned and saw Toph trying to swim up to the surface, but having trouble.

"Toph!" cried the Elephant, as he reached his trunk in and pulled the female Gorilla out. "you alright?"

Toph spit the water out of her mouth.

"Peachy." She said in sarcasm.

Aang and Katara kept on swinging throughout the trees of their large kingdom, till they reached the nesting site of the family. Some of the gorilla's were sitting in their nests of leaves, Some were around termite mountains, digging then out with small sticks. Aang and Katara swung up into a tree where they found Kala and Iroh waiting for them.

"Katara, Aang." Iroh said, seeing the couple return. "Welcome back, How was your day?"

"It was great, Iroh." answered Aang. "Good to say that Katara still has it."

Katara just smiled at what her husband said.

"Thats good to hear." said Iroh. "After all those few months of your coming child."

Katara looked toward her Gorilla mother, who was cradling something in her warm arms.

"How is he?" Katara asked.

"He's fine, Katara." said Kala, as she looked down to what lays in her mothers arms.

Katara came up to Kala, moving like the gorillas that had raised her. Her adopted mother lowered her arm to show he new born baby boy with dark brown hair, his skin white as his father and the blue eyes as his jungle mother.

"Tenzin." She said softly, as she took her son out of her mothers arm and cradled it.

Tenzins small blue eyes looked to his mother. He reached his small hands to his Katara and cooed happily. Katara chuckled and tapped her sons small nose with one finger and then held him close to her.

The young ape women, then bent down and gathered a few green leaves, making a nest for her son. Katara set her son down in the pile of leaves and wrapped him up. Tenzin yawned and began to close his small eyes.

"Sleep tight, Tenzin." she said, as she leaned in and kissed his fore head.

** (I hope you enjoyed, I will not be putting chapters up for a while, I have tests and mid terms to focus on, But I will get it up as soon as I can, anyway, please comment and review.)**


	2. An old score

Five years later, far from the jungle island, to the city of Ba sing sa. The sky was filled with grey clouds, there was a roar of thunder as the drops of rain fell from the sky above. Inside a tea shop, where some men and women sit at tables, drinking green tea. Just then, the door opened and a cloaked figure came into the shop. The person walked toward a table where sitting on the other side, was an old man, with a white beard, a white shirt and a dark red vest.

"Are you Chang?" the figure asked, in a voice of a women.

The old man looked up to the cloaked figure.

"Yes?" He said in his old cracking voice.

The cloaked one, pulled the up a chair and sat down.

"What do want?" The old man asked.

"There have been rumours floating around about a someone named Katara." The figure explained. "one who lives with gorillas in the jungle, I was hoping that you could tell me about her."

"What is it you want to know?" Chang asked, curiously.

"Is she really a savage one?" asked the voice.

"Savage like all the animals on that island." Chang explained. "It was told that she had no humanity in her, a man died in the jungle, the blood on was on her hands."

The one in the clocked grieved inside, at the mention of the man who was killed.

"Many of those who hunt in that jungle always come back unsuccessful." Chung explained, having to seen that for himself. "She is strict with anyway who tries to hunt in her jungle, she once threaten a man named Varrick for making an outpost, she's not one to anger."

"Interesting." the mysterious women said, hearing all she wanted to hear. "And how will I know her when I find her."

The old man just chuckled at what she said.

"Don't worry." he said. "She's impossible to miss, that is, if you can see her fast enough."

The hooded women then got up off the chair she was sitting on. She bowed in respect and walked toward the door. Once she came outside the women stood in front of the door way. The rain poured down from the sky and at the moment, no one was in sight.

"Don't worry." she said, as she pushed the left side of the cloak away, reviewing the sword that Ozie had once held. "It will be Katara who should be afraid."

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


	3. Tenzin

Far back to the island, Inside the tall shadows of the trees, Tenzin, now a boy of eight years olds, and wearing a loin cloth, was looking all around in fear. Suddenly a shadow of a monster appeared. The boy gasped and ran on all fours from the creatures. The boy ran through the through the lush vegetation of jungle plats that grow on its soil below. The creatures growl came from behind him. He went inside of a log and came out the other end. He looked back and saw the creature was getting closer.

The boy came to a tree and climbed it. Tenzin came to the first branch. He ran across toward the end of it He looked back again and saw it climbing up. He looked back ahead and saw a vine. It looked like the only way of escaping. Tenzin then took a great leaped. He reached out for the vine. But then began to fall. He cried in terror of hitting the ground. But then got caught in familiar arms.

"Tenzin." a voice said.

The boys eyes flashed open. It was his mother, Katara.

"What are you doing?"

Just then, the creature came into the suns light. It revealed Toph with ten eight pieces of bark in between each of her fingers.

"Hey Katara, you just ruined our fun." The ape complained, as she jumped down from the tree. "Trying to teach twinkle toes here."

"She's trying to teach me how to escape a lion or leopard." The jungle boy explained.

"Is that right." Katara said.

"Yeah, it came in handy against Zira, remember that?" asked Toph.

Katara knew what day she meant. It was a day that she rid the jungle of the cruel and viscous Zira.

"You should have been there. You mom taught that lion a thing or two." Toph said to the boy.

"Really?" asked Tenzin, looking to Katara.

Katara nodded her head, yes.

"But I'm still too slow, I'll never be able to escape a lion or even leopard." Tenzin said, having to anything like is mother.

"You should worry about things like that Tenzin." Katara said.

"Yeah, if there was an attack from a lion or leopard, you'd be the first to go." Toph said, leaning against the tree.

"Yeah, well I bet the could catch you."

"Could not!" Toph said.

Tenzin then leaped at Toph. Toph shifted to the side,avoiding the boy.

"Missed me!" said Toph.

Tenzin leaped again at her. Toph ran toward the nesting site. The boy following behind her.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Some never change." she said, seeing her friend.

Tenzin and Toph raced through the jungle. The gorilla went underneath a tree root and overtop of another. The boy tried to jump over the root but only made it half way. He hit the root stomach first and fell to the ground. Tenzin got back up and continued to chase the gorilla. The two ran past three young gorillas who laughed and followed them. All three wanting to get into the fun. Aang sat near a small stream of water. As he drank from it, the two friends, as well as the three young ones past him. They ran through the stream, making water slash on to Aang.

"Tenzin." he said, laughing a bit.

Toph and Tenzin then climbed up another tree. Toph ran to the end of it and jumped high up. She grabbed on to a branch and swung to the next. Tenzin stopped at the edge of the branch. He stared up at the branch. It was a long way up from where he stood.

"Come on, you can do it." Toph said, standing on the tree ahead.

Tenzin took a deep breath.

"You can do it." He encouraged himself.

The Young boy took a great leap and reached out for the branch. Toph gave a surprised look. Would this be the time he do it?

But as Tenzin got close to grabbing it. He began to fall to the ground below. Tenzin landed on his hands and feet. The boy slid down the hill and ran into a rock. Toph flinched. That had to hurt.

Suddenly The rock tipped over and began to slid down the hill.

He headed toward the three kids.

"Watch out!" he called to them.

But the rock ran into them and they were hanging on to the boy. Tenzin looked back ahead and saw a tree root ahead. He ducked down as the rock went right through it.

"Phew." said the boy.

But the rock then hit another root. Making the four kids fly through the air. They landed in a bushes. One of the younglings slid down a large leaf. He giggled at the experience. Suddenly Three female Gorillas came into view. Each of them seeing what had happened. Each of them ran to one of the small gorillas and take them in their arms. They ask if they were hurt at all.

"What is the matter with you? he's only a baby." the mother said to Tenzin, in an angered voice.

The boy began to look guilty.

"Your going to get someone hurt." another said.

The mothers set their child on their back and walked away from Tenzin. Tenzin just sat there, sad that he gets treated like this by the family most of the time.

"Poor Katara, he's a menace."

"To all of us."

The boy began to sob a bit. Hurt by the words they had said.


	4. Mother and son

Meanwhile, Katara was walking along the jungle trail, heading back toward the nesting site.

"Katara."

The ape women came to a stop. She turned and saw the three gorilla, mothers, with their young on their backs, approaching her.

"Yes, Laddies?" asked Katara.

"You need to control your son." one of the gorilla's said.

"Why? What happened?" asked Katara.

"He nearly got our kids hurt." another gorilla explained.

"I thought that we weren't going to have problems like this again."

Katara knew what they meant. It wasn't the first time that the family had gone through something like this. Tenzin was just like her when she was a kid. But it wasn't like he would do something that she had done years ago.

"I know, I will speak with him." Katara reassured the three mothers.

"Thank you." one of them said.

The three gorilla then left for the nesting site, leaving Katara to ponder in her thoughts. The Jungle queen was unsure of what to think about this. She found herself in Kercheks place and it was her son was in hers. Late that night, the family gathered up in the trees, taking their leaves and vines and making a nest. Up in a tree, Katara, Aang and Tenzin were getting ready for bed. Katara gathered some leaves from its branches and setting it down on the ground for Tenzin, making a soft bed.

"Come on, time for bed." Katara said, looking right to her son. Tenzin crawled up like a gorilla and laid down on the pile leaves.

"Comfy?" asked Katara.

"Its fine, mom." answered Tenzin.

Katara saw that her son was still upset over what happened. So she decided to cheer him up. Katara reach up and took hold of her sons nose.

"I got your nose." She said, making the boy laugh.

"Mom." the boy said.

Katara then let go and moved toward his tows.

"I got your toes."

Tenzin continued to laugh, being tickled by the feeling.

"Mom, stop it, please, I'm serious, mom stop it."

Katara let go of he sons toes as he crawled out of the nest and sat on the edge of the tree. His legs curled up to his chest.

"Tenzin?" asked Aang.

The two came up to the boy and set down at both his side.

"Tenzin whats wrong?" Katara asked.

"I'm not a good ape, no one even wants me around." Tenzin said.

"Thats not true, Tenzin. we do." Aang explained.

"No one else does. They all say I'm nothing but trouble, the family would be better if I wasn't around." The boy said.

Katara couldn't stand to hear him say that. She wanted to show him. There was a place that Kala once took her when she was a child.

"Tenzin, come with me, theres something I want to show you something." Katara said, putting her moving Tenzins head around to look at her. Katara and Tenzin got up and the boy followed his mother. Katara took hold of a vine. She looked back and bent down for the boy.

"Hang on." she said.

The boy got on his mother back, his arms wrapped around her neck, his legs around his waist. Katara got up and swung through the air. She let go and flew up into the trees. Katara surfed the trees, till the two came into the clearing. She leaped and landed in front of a tree that had fallen over a deep ravine.

"When I was a little girl, this tree once stood tall alone." Katara explained as she jumped on it and crossed to the other side.

"What happened to it?" Tenzin asked, looking down at the fallen tree.

"Well, a storm came by and the wind blew it down." Katara explained, as she reached the other side, she jumped down to the ground on all fours. The ape women continued to walk. She kept on till she reached a large tree with many trunks. The two entered under the tree.

"This is the most strongest tree in the jungle, it has many trunks. Each one holds it up to the sky." Katara explained, walking by the each of the tree trunks. "Each one is different, its like a family."

Katara stopped to the middle trunk. Tenzin got off of his mothers back and went up to the trunk. He set his hand on the bark of the tree.

"Each of the trunks keeps it strong."

"Like our family?" asked Tenzin, looking back at Katara.

Katara came up at his side.

"Yes, every family needs one another. You need you family, Tenzin, me and Aang need you more then anything. We love you." Katara said.

Tenzin looked to Katara. He smiled, seeing that his family really does care more about him. Katara took Tenzin and hugged him tight

"I love you, mom." He said, hugging her tight, feeling tears come from his eyes.

"I love you, too."

** (I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


	5. The outpost

The next day, a boat sails toward and out post at the shore of Katara's jungle island. The bout came to the docks and parked right beside the wooden path. A large man with mussel, a brown vest, and black pants. set long thin board over the edge of the boat and the other side came on the dock. A young women with black hair, and dark red kimono came up to the man.

"Ladies first." he said, offering the young women first. "Thanks, your a real gentlemen." said the girl, as she climbed up on to the board and climbed down to the docks below. "Stay on board, I'll be back."

The women then walked toward the outpost. He opened the door, ringing a small bell. She looked ahead at the front desk and saw a tall man with tan skin, black hair, thin black musquash, wearing a light blue shirt, brown vest and pants.

"A valued customer, welcome to Varriks trading post, Mr Varrick at your service." said the man.

"Hello, mr Varrick." said the new visitor.

"And what would your name be?" asked Vsrrick.

"My names Azula." the women answered

"Thats a nice name you have, Azula. So what brings a pretty young women to this jungle island?" Varrick asked, curiously.

"I'm here with a few men, were out on a look out for animals." she lied.

"I see. Any animal in particular, a lion, zebra?" asked Varrick, wondering what animal she could be looking for.

"Well there is one we were hoping to see. Have you heard of one called, Katara?" Azula asked. "Katara, the ape women?" Varrick asked.

"Yes." Azula answered

"I have indeed, met the first day we came. She was a feisty one, but we became fine after some time." Varrick explained.

The first day Varrick came, he drew unwanted attention when his men drove off the animals in the area with explosives. Katara, Aang and the others came and took out many of his men. She warned that if he ever came near her gorilla family, things wouldn't get real serious. But Varrick assured her that he would go nowhere near them and had no interest in the gorilla.

"I see." said Azula. "Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Sorry hun, no idea." Varrick answered.

Azula nodded. This was going to make things hard, this was a whole island of jungle, Katara could be anywhere. The young women walked out of the out post and headed back to the boat. She climbed back up the board where two men and another young women, with long brown hair that was in a pony tail, with a pink long sleeve top and pant, laying on the ground her legs up in the air and bending down to touch her shoulders.

"Well?" the man asked.

"It seems Varrick has no idea where Katara is." Azula explained. "No matter, we'll find a way to drag her out of hiding."

"So where, too?" asked another man with only brown pants and shoes. "We go into the jungle. And we find a way to find Katara." Azula explained.

One of the men headed to the boat controls to start the bout and find the ape women. **(That's all for now, I hope you enjoy, please comment and review.)**


	6. Loss

Further into the jungle, Katara, Aang, Iroh and Sokka were moving the family to a new nesting sight. Sokka walked in front, slicing plants with the his sword.

"Its A nice day to have a long walk through the jungle." complemented Iroh, breathing in the fresh, jungle air.

"I'll say." said Aang.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for all these plants in the way." said Sokka, continuing to slash the green, lush vegetation.

Sokka flung his blade, but got it caught on a dense tree trunk. He pulled as hard as he could to get it unstuck. He gave one last pull. The blade finally came out and Sokka fell back into the bushes. He sighed in grief. Katara was in the lead of the Gorilla's like her father did before her. Far back in the line her son races along with the other three younger Gorillas. They passed right by Toph.

"Hey, wait for me!" she said.

Toph ran after the four kids. Three of the mothers look back at her. One just shook her head. thinking to herself, will she ever grow up.

Tenzin looked back, but was then pounced on by one of the gorilla. The other two pounced on them soon after, making a dog pile. They laughed in enjoyment. But then Toph jumped and landed on them.

"Toph, Tenzin, keep up with us." Kala called to them.

"Okay, were coming!" Toph said, as he got off the younglings and rushed to keep up.

The four others followed her. Tenzin was the last one to get off the ground and run along with them.

Back up front, Sokka continued to make a path through the jungle. As he raised his sword to take another slash, he paused at the sound of lightning. He and Aang looked up and saw grey clouds beginning to form. Then their tears began to fall to the jungle land below.

"Oh, great." said Sokka, as he then slashed a more green leaf plants.

"You know in Ba sing sa, We would be under a roof when it rains."

"Stop complaining, Sokka." said Aang.

Sokka continued to cleave through the bushes. They soon came into a clearing. They came to a fallen tree trunk over a wide ravine. Its branches dug into the ground. Sokka slipped his sword into his cleaver.

"Looks like the only way across." Sokka said, looking back at the others.

"I don't know, it looks unstable." Katara suggested, thinking of the safety of her family.

"Relax Katara." said Sokka, as he went up and pushed on it.

it made no movement, no matter how hard he pushed

"See? Aang why don't you glide over and see if its good on that end."

"Alright." said Aang.

Aang tapped his staff on the ground. The wings opened. Aang ran to the edge and jumped off the edge. He glided through the air, heading toward the other side. He landed on the ground and looked back to the others. He waved his hand to the others, stating that he made it.

"How does it look?" Sokka called.

Aang look the bottom of the fallen tree truck. I looked like it was on the a bit away from the edge. Doesn't look as if would move.

"Looks fine!" he called.

Sokka look to Katara.

"See?"

Sokka then climbed up one of the branches. He climbed all the way to the top.

"It feels stable. We can do this."

Iroh walked up to the tree. The old man pulled himself up the branches, struggling a bit. Sokka lend his hand down to him. Iroh took it as the young man pulls him up. Katara walked up to the tree. She looked back at her gorilla family.

"Come on." she said as she began to climb up the branches. After Katara had gotten on to the surface of the fallen tree, her ape companions began to climb, one after another. Tenzin followed after a few of the younglings up a large, branch.

He slipped and was hanging odd the edge. The boy tried to pull himself up, but kept slipping. Katara came down the branch and picked up grabbed her Son. She jumped up and grabbed on to the top branch. She pulled herself up and came back onto the bridge. She set Tenzin and the two began to move along to the other side. Suddenly, there was the sound of rumble. Katara looked back and saw dirt that was under one of the tree's branches was beginning to give.

"Run, now!" She called out. The apes looked back and ran to the other side. Tenzin and the young ones raced to the other side. Sokka and Iroh climbed down from the tree and on to the ground of the other side. The tree was beginning to tip down like a sinking boat. Tenzin was trying his best to run on all fours. The other young kids had past him as he began to fall back. He hit the side of a sharp branch piece and fell into a hole. The boy landed on the inside and hung on for dear life.

Meanwhile, Katara reached the other side. She jumped off the tree and landed on all fours.

"Mom!"

Katara looked back. She quickly looked down the hole in the tree trunk and saw Tenzin trying to climb up.

"Tenzin." she cried. Suddenly, the vines that were holding down the roots began to snap. Katara jumped on to the tree and reached down for he soon.

"Tenzin grab my hand!"

The boy reached up for his mother's hand. The two hands came close to reaching. katara finally caught it and held it tight. Suddenly a root held down by a vine came loose. It Stuck Katara in her face, making her let go and fly back. Tenzin began to fall as the tree vastly descended to the river below. The boy then grabbed on to a vine and held on tight as the tree fell down the river below. Tenzin swung to a nearby ledge. The boy hit the side of the cliff and fell on to the ledge, unconscious. Back above Katara had gained conscious. She looked back and saw the tree had fallen.

"Tenzin!" She cried, as she crawled to the edge.

She looked down and saw no sign of her son.

"No." she said, as she began having tears emerge from her blue eyes. Th other apes all looked in shock. Kala eyes widen. She felt awful for her daughter. Aang ran up to his wife. he kneeled down beside her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Katara looked to him with tears of pain. katara barred he face into her husbands chest, crying over what she could only assume to be the loss of their son. Aang wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


End file.
